


Смех и слезы

by fandom_Netflix_Originals, Pamdar



Series: Драбблы R-NC-21 [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Netflix_Originals/pseuds/fandom_Netflix_Originals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Клаус попытался вспомнить, занимался ли он раньше сексом на трезвую голову, но не преуспел. Неужели ни разу? Похмелье считается?





	Смех и слезы

Дейв задрал футболку Клауса и невесомо провел пальцами по животу. Он едва касался, но Клауса трясло от остроты ощущений. Не в хорошем смысле. Если закрыть глаза, становилось хуже. Но если открыть, то было видно каждую трещину на потолке, каждую букву, нацарапанную на стене старательной рукой. Трезвый секс всегда такой странный?

Клаус попытался вспомнить, занимался ли он раньше сексом на трезвую голову, но не преуспел. Неужели ни разу? Похмелье считается?

Дейв медленно расстегивал ремень Клауса. Так медленно, как будто в первый раз увидел пряжку. Невыносимо медленно. Клаус попробовал помочь, но пальцы плохо слушались.

— Эй? — Дейв накрыл его руку своей, серьезно посмотрел в глаза. — Все в порядке? У тебя это в первый раз с мужчиной?

Клаус засмеялся, и смеялся так долго, что на глазах выступили слезы. Он понимал, что безнадежно испортил момент, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

***

Дейв нежен. Он даже целовался всегда так осторожно, словно боялся, что Клаус в любую секунду передумает и убежит. Сначала Клаус решил: это оттого, что раньше у Дейва были только девушки.

— Нет, — с удивлением ответил Дейв, когда Клаус поинтересовался. — С чего ты взял?

Клаус не знал, что ответить. 

— И прежде чем ты спросишь, их было четыре, — продолжал Дейв с улыбкой. — Парня, в смысле. Я спал с четырьмя парнями.

— Одновременно? — усмехнулся Клаус, за что получил совсем легкий толчок в плечо.

— Ладно, ты меня раскусил, их было три с половиной, — честно признался Дейв. — В первый раз я кончил слишком быстро, а мой сосед так перенервничал, что выпал из шалаша на дереве.

Клаус в красках представил себе эту картину и засмеялся.

Дейв не спросил, сколько парней было у Клауса. Дейв — хороший человек.

***

— Нам не нужно спешить, — уверял Дейв. 

Они в самом центре бессмысленной кровавой войны, и из каждой норы норовит выскочить враг, чтобы разбросать их мозги по джунглям, а Дейв говорил, что им не нужно спешить.

Клаус смеялся и смеялся, и не мог остановиться.

***

Однажды в увольнительной Клаус раздобыл бутылку водки, выпил ее и пришел к Дейву. Он надеялся, что теперь-то они смогут расслабиться достаточно и трахнуться наконец. 

— Завтра поговорим, — вместо этого строго сказал Дейв, помог Клаусу раздеться и уложил на кровать.

Утром Клаус не хотел говорить. Даже смеяться не получалось.

***

— Что ты любишь? — спросил Дейв. Они успели уже наполовину раздеться, и Клаус был полон решимости сегодня довести дело до конца.

— Тебя, — ответил он и потянулся за поцелуем.

Дейв улыбнулся, поцеловал его в подбородок, но тут же отстранился.

— А еще? — не сдавался он. — Как ты предпочитаешь?

Вот теперь Клаус в самом деле был близок к тому, чтобы убежать.

Клаус пробовал все, на что хватало фантазии у его партнеров. Фистинг, римминг и любые другие странные слова. И аббревиатуры, куда уж без них. Он соглашался и надеть чулки на ноги, и завязать их вокруг своей шеи. Что угодно. Один раз он даже участвовал в оргии.

Оргии переоценены.

Дейв смотрел на него так серьезно, что Клаус проглотил заготовленную ложь и честно ответил:

— Я не знаю.

Дейв кивнул. Он не выглядел удивленным.

— Хорошо. Мы выясним вместе.

Откуда Дейв такой взялся в дремучем двадцатом веке? Этого Клаус тоже не знал. Он предположил, что галлюцинирует. Или что Хейзел и Ча-ча все-таки убили его и отправили в рай.

На узкой койке было тесно, и Дейв сполз на пол, опустившись на колени.

Дейв был мускулистый и сильный. Это чертовски заводило. И немного нервировало. На восемьдесят процентов заводило и на двадцать нервировало. Может быть, семьдесят на тридцать. Клаус был слишком трезв для этого...

Но теперь Дейв не нависал, и Клаус нашел в себе силы приподняться на локтях. Он с интересом и щекочущим страхом наблюдал, как Дейв расстегивает его ширинку и стягивает штаны.

— Заранее извиняюсь за технику, давно не практиковался, — сказал Дейв и накрыл головку члена Клауса губами.

Если бы Клаусу раньше сказали, что секс на трезвую голову может быть таким, то он давно отказался бы от всех зависимостей. Или нет. Или дело в Дейве. Одной рукой он придерживал основание члена Клауса, а другую положил ему на бедро. Его язык действительно двигался не слишком уверенно, и Дейв не пытался взять глубоко, но Клаус был уверен, что все-таки попал в рай. Или в ад, потому что каждое движение ощущалось невообразимо остро и разжигало огонь во всем теле, словно пытаясь сжечь его живьем. 

Дейв ритмично двигал головой, но даже в таком неудобном положении он смотрел на Клауса, следя за каждой реакцией. Его взгляд переворачивал что-то в душе. Клаус, знаток сотен сексуальных практик, чувствовал, как от простого минета на глазах выступают слезы. Пришлось зажать себе рот ладонями, чтобы на стоны не сбежался весь взвод, и все-таки зажмуриться.

Клаус был почти уверен, что трезвые люди предупреждают своих партнеров, прежде чем кончить им в рот, но он просто не успел. Не успел подготовиться, не успел растянуть удовольствие. Оргазм оглушил. Если бы Клаусу раньше сказали… Если бы… Что?

Клаус не мог отключиться от оргазма: он же не подросток. Но когда в голове немного прояснилось, он обнаружил, что Дейв уже лежит рядом и обнимает его одной рукой.

— Засчитаешь это за половину? — сонно пробормотал Клаус. Он хотел продолжения, хотел вернуть любезность, но тело не слушалось.

— Я засчитаю за сотню, — Дейв поцеловал его в висок. — Спи. 

И Клаус не нашел в себе никаких сил спорить.


End file.
